The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to reducing blind decoding in enhanced carrier aggregation.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a wireless network may utilize multiple carriers to communicate with a UE, and each carrier may be configured with a control channel. A UE may monitor each control channel by blindly decoding a number of decoding candidates. As the number of carriers increases, the number of control channels, and thus the number of blind decoding attempts may increase. This may result in an increased number of missed control channel messages, which may cause interruptions in the communication.